


It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun.

by wylddstalyns



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylddstalyns/pseuds/wylddstalyns
Summary: Paul loses Marko and his ability to cope with said loss.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun.

After Marko died, there was a sense of denial. The remaining boys didn't want to admit that Marko was gone. Once they did though, all hell broke loose.  
They started fighting over Marko's jacket and who got what patches. They screamed at each other for hours over it, until Star took it and brought it over to Paul. Marko's death had hit him the hardest due to the fact that he watched his boyfriend get staked through the heart. Once Dwayne, Laddie, and David had taken their few patches, Paul refused to put the jacket down. He held it no matter what, even during meal times. He wouldn't sleep on the cave ceiling with the others just so he could keep holding onto it. “Paul, come on. You can’t sleep down there,” David said. Paul ignored him and curled up on the couch with the jacket.  
  
  
The worst thing was when the 3 of the boys started fighting over it and the jacket had enough. With one much too forceful pull from Dwayne, it ripped in half. David and Dwayne stood there in stunned silence knowing how badly they had just messed up. Paul started backing up until he was running. Out of the cave and into the night. He kept running down the beach, not knowing where he was going until he found the spot. He and Marko had always gone there, just to be by themselves. He sat down and stared up at the sky, begging for any reason as to why Marko was gone. He missed him more than anything. He missed his bringing small animals into the cave and David and Star getting mad. He missed his random screaming and affinity for collecting random patches to add to his jacket. He sat there until time barely seemed relevant anymore, just remembering Marko. Paul jammed his hand into his right pocket and wrapped his hand around a shiny, pink, squid lure. It was one of the things that he'd taken from Marko's jacket. All of the boys had taken a squid lure, just to honor him.  
  
  
Seeing it reminded him of Dwayne and David's reactions. Dwayne always wore lipstick, specifically just so he could kiss the boys and leave marks on them. David pretended to not like it, Paul would blush and get flustered. But the person who loved it the most was Marko.  
  
  
Paul's chest began to shake as he remembered having to drag Dwayne off of Marko's corpse. Hearing Dwayne beg for Marko to come back haunted him. His heart hurt just at the thought of Dwayne saying, "Marko, please. Wake up, bud. Please."  
  
  
Paul's eyes teared up at remembering Dwayne leaving a final kiss on Marko's forehead. Nothing could ever hurt worse than that day.  
  
  
Paul dried his eyes, got up, and began his walk back to the cave. By the time he got back, the only people he saw were Star and Laddie. They were both sitting on the couch, Laddie asleep in Star's lap, Star stitching something back together. "Paul!" She said, a smile growing on her face and then quickly fading. "I was worried about you. We all were," She said, scanning over Paul's ragged appearance.  
  
  
"If Dwayne and David are so worried about me then where the hell are they?" Paul snapped, sitting down, across from Star. Not waiting for her to answer, he launched into another question. "How long was I gone for? I don't remember when I left."  
  
  
Star sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Three hours. I didn't want Dwayne or David to go look for you. I knew you needed some time alone," she smiled and grabbed a pair of scissors from the floor next to her. She snipped the thread and reached her arm out to Paul. Among all of this, Paul had never even bothered to see what Star had been working on. Looking down at the thing in Star's hands, he broke down crying. It felt like his entire chest had cracked into two pieces. Star had fully sewn Marko's jacket back together. He threw himself at Star, wrapping her in a hug.  
  
  
"Thank you so much," he whispered, crying into her shoulder. Paul pulled back and examined the jacket before pulling it close and burying his face in it. "I'm sorry I haven't always been the best to hang out with, Star. You didn't need to do any of this. But thank you."  
  
  
"Of course," Star said, picking Laddie up and carrying him over to his bed. "Now, about Dwayne and David," she said, sitting back down across from Paul. "They want to fix things with you. I know David isn't the sweetest guy but he does really care about you, Paul. He misses Marko too. Not in the way you do, of course. But he really misses him. We all do," Star looked up at Paul, who was running his fingers through the ends of his hair.  
  
  
"So how are they gonna fix it?" Paul asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Paul. I don't know. They wouldn't tell me."  
  
  
Paul perked up, hearing the sound of two motorcycles approaching rapidly. It wasn't long before David and Dwayne came crashing into the cave, bringing with them an aura of chaos and the scent of Chinese food.  
  
  
Dwayne was the first one to apologize. He walked to Paul and sat down. "I didn't mean to do that. I shouldn't have fought anyone over that jacket. I knew how much it meant to you and I still ripped it," he looked Paul in the eyes, looking for any sign of forgiveness. Paul hugged Dwayne tightly.  
  
  
"It's okay. It just felt like the one thing of Marko I had left and it hurt to see it be damaged like that. But look!" he said, picking up the jacket. "Star sewed it back together!" He grinned. Dwayne smiled back and walked away.  
  
  
David finally stepped up to apologize. Sitting down in his wheelchair, he looked Paul in the eyes. "I miss Marko too. I shouldn't have tried to take the jacket though. I thought it was strong enough it would have stayed together," David looked down at his feet. He hated revealing his emotions to anyone, especially the other boys.  
  
  
"At least he was here for this long. Having him at all was one of the best things to ever happen to me," Paul sniffed, pulling his knees to his chest.  
  
  
David nodded and looked up at Star, who was lurking in on their conversation. Star hugged Paul tightly and handed him Marko's jacket from off the floor.  
  
  
"He knows you love him. Even now."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really shit. I'm sorry. I'll get better eventually. Follow me on tumblr (killing-jarz)


End file.
